leoanimevideogameworldfandomcom-20200215-history
My Review About About Banjo-Tooie
Overall: 10/10 I Am Making A Review About Banjo-Tooie & I Am Pretty Good Playing Banjo-Tooie Because Banjo-Kazooie Series Is One Of My Favorite Games Ever & It Can Be Hard Without Cheats & You Can Get Cheat Codes From The Book Named Cheato From Banjo-Kazooie. Cheato Can Help You If You Find Pages In Every Worlds. Banjo & Kazooie Had To Stop Gruntilda Again Since She Didn't Learn Her Lesson. Banjo & Kazooie Had Help From Their Friend Name Mumbo Jumbo The Shaman & Whenever Banjo & Kazooie Needed Mumbo Jumbo Help In Every Levels He Would Help Them Along The Way. Banjo & Kazooie Had Battle Each Bosses To Get To Gruntilda. Banjo & Kazooie Fought Long & Hard Until Their Final Showdown With Gruntilda & When Gruntilda Drop Her Spell In The Hag 1 Digging Machine & It Blow Up. Banjo & Kazooie Save The Day Once Again From The Evil Witch Gruntilda. Banjo,Kazooie,Mumbo Jumbo,Jamjar & Humba Went To Bottles Party But It Was Over Until Klungo Ate All The Food. Banjo Had A Idea & Banjo,Kazooie,Mumbo Jumbo,Jamjar & Humba Went Cauldon Keeps Where They Was Playing Vollyball As Gruntilda Was A Vollyball. Graphics: 10/10 Graphics was good & the Graphics on the characters look so good & i like it how they look & the worlds looked good Isle O Hags,Spiral Mountain & Grunty's Lair even looked but you can't go to all the old worlds since it was block by rock. Grunty's Lair Looks good thought. I also like how Spiral Mountain look even thought it was Damage by Enemies. Banjo & Kazooie house looks good even thought Gruntilda Destory their house. Sound:10/10 I would say that the sound are okay & the music in the game looks okay as well & i love the musics that i can listen to when i go to Jolly Roger's Lagoon & i even like to listen to the boss music & that is good music & sound effects are pretty good Addictiveness: 10/10 i already have Banjo-Tooie & i will play Banjo-Tooie because i love playing Banjo-Tooie & it is the best game ever that i ever played since i was little. I still have Banjo-Kazooie,Banjo-Tooie,Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts & i will still play them again Story: 10/10 I would have to say that the story looks good & i also like how they made Banjo-Tooie & levels that Banjo & Kazooie had to go throught to get to Gruntilda & it was a very good story indeed & cut secne were very good as well Depth:10/10 I would have to say the worlds in Banjo-Tooie is alot bigger in my opinion & i love how big Spiral Mountain & all the worlds in Isle O hags is & that is so cool & i love how big all the worlds are Difficulty: 1/10 I would say that Banjo-Tooie is easy with cheat code because it fun when you use cheat code & it helps you get throught the game with out dying when you trying to do something like get the Jiggy or battle with the bosses